AllisonWhere are you?
by Tobias12345
Summary: Hey guys, please read and review, and all of that. I dont own PLL...even though i wish i did! Rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 Hey guys, hope you enjoy! BTW its all in a play format! *flashback, last summer* Spencer: Guys lets do something fun Emily: Truth or dare? Maya: More like Candor or dauntless Allison: Your such a fangirl Maya: I know Aria: Come on guys, stop being such pantsycakes Maya: FANGIRL TWINS! Aria: Twins! Spencer: Okay I go first! Maya: Okay fine Spencer: Allison, truth or dare. Allison: Dare Spencer: I dare you to go spend the night outside Allison: Easy, you guys better watch out for snakes "accidentally coming in here" wink, wink Emily: Certainly Allison. Wink wink Aria: wink wink Spencer: wink wink Hanna: wink wink Aria: Hey are you guys suddently in the mood for pancakes? Because I am. Spencer: Allison GOOOOO Allison: Fine but I kinda wanted pancakes now. Aria: SEE IM NOT ALONE! Now go Allison Allison: Alright (exits) Maya: Alright my turn. Emily truth or dare Emily: Dare Maya: I dare you too kiss me Emily: Alright (kisses) Jenna: Hey guys! Sorry im late Spencer: No problem Jenna: Where should I sit? Aria: Anywhere Jenna: cool thanks Spencer: I like your lipstick…So red Jenna: Thanks Maya: Were just playing truth or dare or Candor or Dauntless, wink , wink Hanna: Hey party people sorry im late. Aria: No problem we are playing truth or dare, or candor or dauntless. Allison had to sleep outside and Maya and Emily kissed, and for some strange reason, now everyones in the mood for pancakes. Hanna: Sounds fun, my turn. Maya: Sure Hanna: Spencer truth or dare Spencer: truth Hanna: Do you like Toby? Jenna: MY STEPBROTHER?! Hanna: yep Spencer: …yes Jenna: Well, he likes you. Spencer: HE does? Jenna: yep Hanna: NOW SOMEONE DARE ME Aria: Truth or dare? Hanna: Dare Aria: Go scare Allison Hanna: got it A FEW MINUTES LATER Hanna: Shes not out there Aria: What do you mean? Hanna: Allisons gone Sorry I love clif hangers. Please review and all that. Luv u all -Anusha ( my real name) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the last format. It was a little confusing. It didn't come out how I wanted it to. So I will have another chapter written soon. Please tell me what you think. Luv u all, Anusha 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Hey everyone. The last format was not working. So I am going to try this story again. But did u like the play format? I think I liked it. It was definitely something different. But I'm going to go back to the story way. "What do you mean Allison's GONE." She emphasizes on gone. Then gulps a little. "Allison's...dead. I think I heard a scream before I came here." Hanna says sweating a little. " Guys where's spencer?" Jenna cautiously says. " Don't worry. She is just in the bathroom. " Aria says. The girls walk to the bathroom cautiously and open the door. Ever so slightly and they see Spencer climbing through the window. " Sorry guys my mom needed me for something. With our new house. So what did I miss?" " Allison's gone. " Aria answers. *one year later. Allison's dead.* "Guys. I know it has been one year. And I want you guys to know. That over the year. My mom has been "working" with all the lawyers. And they have a copy of who had done it. I want everyone to meet at the cabin tonight." Hanna says. "Omg. That's great. We can all see who it is together. Everyone from that sleepover." Maya says. " Yeah. I agree. I will go tell the other girls." Arian says kindly, and very excited. *At the cabin* Spencer is braiding Hanna's hair. And everyone else. Is sprawled on top of the couch. "Guys I want you to know we have been friends from day one. And you all mean so much to me. We can get back at this person for killing our best friend." Aria says standing up. "Amen." Maya says. And they all giggle. "And the person is..." Aria says opening the envelope. Sorry guys. I love clif hangers as I said. With some nice reviews...maybe I wil write the next chapter. And it will be long. Trust me...you guys are in for a treat in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dont forget to review for the next chapter! -Anusha 


	5. Chapter 5

Pll Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have 500 views..so were getting there. But because I only have one **

**Review this chapter will be VERY short. Enjoy! But if you guys want to have a **

**Long and big chapter, I need some reviews. Thank you to**

**Pinkcrazyness and**

**FourTris Fourever1234**

_Btw..this is Aria speaking_

"Jenna, Emily,Hanna,Maya…" Aria begins to speak rage and fear in her eyes. "RUN!"

**So as I said…one sentence is not a lot but it is a cliffhanger and LOTS of drama **

**coming up!**

**-Anusha**


End file.
